Chanticleer
Chanticleer is a 1981 Hand-Drawn Animated Film released by Walt Disney Pictures and InterWorld Pictures. Based on the childrens book by TBD. The film stars John Belushi Sally Field Jack Nicholson Eric Idle Synopsis Plot Set on a Parisian farm in the late 1800s , much like the play, "Chanticleer" is the story of a vain rooster whose leadership the other barnyard animals had accepted because they all truly believed his crowing was what brought the sun up each morning. Although, a ruthless band of "Night Creatures" (e.g. moles, bats, vultures,) headed by a vicious fox named Reynard were planning to seize the animals on the farm for their dinner. Under the guise of a traveling circus, they came to the farm and performed for the animals, causing them to loose faith in Chanticleer and want Reynard to lead them instead. Elsewhere, a beautiful Pheasant who was new on the farm had constantly been trying to get Chanticleer to notice her, but all her attempts had failed. So Reynard, hoping that her beauty would distract Chanticleer so that the rooster couldn't ruin his plan, offered to give her a makeover. However, Chanticleer was to have eventually realized what the fox was up to, at which point the rooster was to have dueled one of Reynard's henchmen, a Spanish fighting cock known as Senior Poco Loco, during which time the sun would have risen without his crowing. At this, he would have realized the error in his vanity, found the strength to beat the cock and chased away the baddies for a happy ending. Voice Cast John Belushi as Chanticleer Sally Field as Pheasant Jack Nicholson as Reynard TBA as Senor Poco Loco Eric Idle as Mr. Hallard S Hooter-owl circus performer and friend to Chanticleer TBA as Malous.A Mole TBA as Barbara Battings-member of Night Creatures TBA as Victor Vilture Production Development After both the financial and critical success of his first full-length animated feature Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs, Walt was always on the lookout for new material that his animators could adapt for the screen. In 1943, after "Chantecler" was brought to his attention, Walt told storymen Ted Sears and Al Perkins to see what they could do with the material. However, after they reported to him that they were in difficulties because they were unsure how to make a sympathetic character out of the titular rooster, Walt combined the project with that of "Reynard the Fox," another story animators were working on adapting at the time. This was because he thought that having a villain-in this case a fox to oppose Chantecler would help audiences sympathize with him. However, as with many of the studio's other feature films currently in development at the time, the project had to be shelved for the duration of WWII. Years Later After they had both finished their work on 101 Dalmatians, animators Marc Davis and Ken Anderson decided to collaborate in order to create a film in the wake of Broadway musicals. Going down to the Animation Archive Library, they both came across the Chanticleer concept art and liked what they saw. When Walt heard that they were going to pick up on the project, he advised them to scrap all previously attempted work and start fresh, hoping that they could get it done in this way. Although, Marc and Ken worked very hard for the next few months, creating lots of concept art, the other animators were more interested in Bill Peet's The Sword in the Stone because they also had the doubt that a rooster would be able to be sympathetic. On the other hand, the board of the studio, headed by Roy Disney was trying to convince Walt to halt production on animated features entirely so that he could put his finances toward his two Theme Parks. Though he would not agree to the former proposal, Walt did decide that one of the two projects currently in development at the studio would have to be shelved. The reason why The Sword in the Stone was kept over Chanticleer was because it was cheaper to animate humans than it was animals. Jonathon Innings head of InterWorld Pictures stated that he loved the idea and wanted his company InterWorld to help with the project by helping with animation and with the script. Casting Before John Belushi was casted for the role,Dustin Hoffman was the first choice to play Chanticleer along with Christopher Plummer was even suggested for the villan. Later Jack Nicholson was casted as Reynard Shelley Du'vall was at first signed on as Pheasant but however after first day of recording she later dropped out after finding out Jack Nicholson was in the film. She stated in a interview saying "When i found out Nicholson was casted in this i had to drop out because i still have terrible flashbacks with him in The Shining with Kubrick"Sally Field later replaced her.